Rare Items
thumb|right|120px|Rare Bracelets Rare Items are items in The World that are either hard to get, limited in number, or resulting from an Event. These items have different values depending on their rarity and difficulty to obtain. They are seen as status symbols of a player's prowess in the game. Rare Items of The World Rare equipment is designated as Rare in their descriptions. Also listed are unique items or items that are difficult to find outside of quests and one-time-only trades. Upgrades *Piros' Diary *BL Yokohoma *Fire Lore *Sea Lore *Earth Lore *Forest Lore *Dark Lore *Storm Lore *Energy Sutras *Spirit Sutras *Silver Grunty *Golden Grunty *Risky Coffee *Noble Wine *Wings of a Captive Angel Grunty Items *Phoenix Feather *Grunty Flute Outfits *Yukata *Green Frog outfit *White Rabbit outfit *Black Dog Collar *Red Dog Collar *Sailor School Uniform *Maid Uniform *Cat's muffles Weapons Blademaster *Phoenix’s Wing *Jinsaran *SWORD *Bureido *SK’s Sword *Sorrow *Gimme Life *Bear’s Sword *Phoenix’s Fire *Maniac Sword *Chaos Sword Twin Blade *Moon Knife *Rusty Nails *Spiral Edge *Time Blades *Soul Blades *Hyakkidouran *Bom-Ba-Ye *Gemini Soul *Blades of Bond *Fishskin *Crimson Raid *Sora’s Blades *Lady Killers *Kokoro *Vampire Blades *Two Together *Prepare to Die *Nil & Despair *Sin of Hades *Last Betrayal Wavemaster *Dark History *Jester’s Wand *Great Elite *Rod of Pattern *Yoshida (26) *Shy Staff *BT’s Wand *Heh Heh Heh *Tsukasa’s Wand *Silent Bomber *8 Wise Men *Ludicrous *Banyuinryoku Heavy Blade *Kotetsu Sword *Shikisokuzeku *Sakabatou *Demonic Sword *Mimiru’s Sword *Spark Sword *Blade 3000 *Lavaetinn *Mineuchi *Tonosama Sword *Dreams of Yore *Five Stars *Made in Heaven *Forsaken Light Heavy Axeman *Giant Hill *Axe Bomber *8 Key Guardian *Key Axe *Exhaustion *Tri Tips *Thunder Dad *Watcher *Subaru’s Axe *Hell's Herald *Fate Encounter Long Arm *Million$ Spear *Scarlet Autumn *Super Wufei *Jinshuwen *Go-in-circles *Last Tess *Minerva *Spear Core MK3 *Crim’s Spear *Valhalberd Other *Scythe of the Leech Lord *Spark Sword *Imp’s Pin *Imp’s Praises *Imp’s Cross *Imp’s Crown Armor Head *Time Headband *Goblin Cap *Goblin Cap A *Goblin Cap S *Goblin Cap Z *Bent Glasses *Ceramic Helm *Cats Hat *Lady’s Cap Body *Time Sash *Kagayuzen *Goblin Mail *Goblin Mail A *Goblin Mail S *Goblin Mail Z *Cats Mail *Lady’s Mail *Defender Mail Hand *Time Bracer *Goblin Gloves *Goblin Gloves A *Goblin Gloves S *Goblin Gloves Z *Cats Gloves *Lady’s Gloves Foot *Time Sandals *Goblin Boots *Goblin Boots A *Goblin Boots S *Goblin Boots Z *Lucky Shoes *Cats Boots *Lady’s Shoes Treasure *Grunt Doll *Rainbow Card *Yellow Candy *Silver Scarab *Ivory Barrette *Scarlet Plate *Ruby Brooch *Crystal Stone *Golem Parts *Vessel of Sky *Aromatic Grass *Christmas Card *Plastic Sword *Ice Bar *Popsicle Stick *Chinese Food *3 Floor Tower *Doll Amulet *Magnolia Miso *Scent of Gero *Rouge Fragment *Field’s Deed *Maiden’s Plot Other Rare Items 's Home]] *Home Rare Items in The World R:2 In The World R:2, items are not designated as Rare but instead have a star-rarity system. Items of Rarity 5 are the rarest items, and cannot be sold. Weapons * Blinding Wing * Crimson Sword * Dancing Haze * Dark Crow * Deadly Fearblade * DG-X * DG-Y * DG-Z * DG-0 * Empty Skies * Empty Shadow * Enchanted Staff * Eternal Light * Feline Soul * Flame Dancer * Flame Sword * Goddess Scythe * Heine's Invasion * Heine's Shadow * Heine's Zero * Infinite Spiral * Lit Honeysuckle * Ogre's Heaven * Princess Blade * Ripper's Blade * Sarasvati Katana * Seductive Rose * Shadowy Death * Silad * Silent Eden * Silent Jade * Spider's Karma * Spiral Edge * Stained Wing * Summer's Staff * Tempting Rose * Ticking Death * Voice Cleanser * Voice Usurper * Wrath Bringer Armor *Black Armor *Dragon's Rage *Empty Demon Suit *Golden Lion *Invincible Shell *Mountaineer Vest *Other Self *Rainbow Scale *Shelled Uniform *Steam Armor *Steam Battle Pod *Steam Coat *Steam Plate *Steam Suit *Steam Vest *Steam War Suit *Summit King *Superhero Suit *The Unexpected *Whistle Armor *Wild Robe Accessories *Air Rollershoes *Biker's Charm *Demon Safe Shoes *Dusty Miller *Empty Eye of Sin *Flickering Scale *Guide to Divinity *Magical Bandage *Rose Flower *Shadow *Steam Apron *Steam Bracelet *Steam Shield *Steam Watch *Wrist Watch Other * Bell of Time * Cat Whiskers * Dawn Chim Chim * Dusk Chim Chim * Fairy Queen Orb * Funbolt Oil * Guiding Wings * Icon of Purity * Indulgence * Mermaid's Eye * Nil Abduct * Nil Ally * Nil Charm * Nil Defile * Nil Embrace * Nil Encroach * Nil Madness * Nil Strike * Nil Theft * Pure Medallion * Rosary of Health * Rosary of Spirit * Sapphire Eye * Smoke Bomb * World Mirror Rare Item Shops Shops throughout The World sell numerous goods from Potions to Grunty Food but there are some player owned shops that sell rare items as well. Rare Hunters The Rare Hunter is a self-proclaimed job classification in The World where a player of any class devotes themselves to collecting Rare Items in all shapes and sizes. Some Rare Hunters include Mistral, Mireille and Luke. Category:The World Items Category:The World R:2 Items